The present invention relates to combination punch press and laser cutting machines and more particularly to an improved collector assembly in the base of the punch press to collect the fume and slag from the laser cutting operation.
Combination punch press and thermal cutting machines have enjoyed substantial acceptance in providing a high degree of versatility in sheet metal processing since the user may readily punch or nibble small holes and thermally cut larger ones on the container of the finished workpiece. Although plasma cutting had been favored for cost and speed considerations, particularly in some industrial environments, development of relatively low cost high powered lasers has led to wider usage of laser cutting. Clark et al U. S. Pat. No. Re. 31,042 discloses that it is necessary to space the laser beam generator from the punch press machine in order to isolate it from the punch press vibrations, and also to provide a second work station for the laser cutting operation which is offset from the punching station. Klingel U S. Pat. No. 4,698,480 discloses the advantages to, and an apparatus for, placing the laser beam cutting head at the punching station so that there is a simple work station about which the workpiece is moved. Recently, Amada German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE 3814630 Al has proposed mounting the laser beam generator on an extension of the base of the punch press machine frame and transporting the laser beam over the head of the frame and then downwardly to the cutting head at a work station offset from the punching station.
As is also well known, the laser beam produces a considerable amount of heat during the cutting operation, and generates slag from the molten metal as it cuts therethrough. It is customary to provide in the machine base, a collector which will capture the slag, provide cooling in the area underneath the cutting action, and also provide means for collecting the fume which is generated.
Heretofore, it has been customary to provide a relatively large, cooled collector unit in the machine base at a location spaced from the punching operation in order to effectively accomplish cooling, fume withdrawal and slag removal. However, the aforementioned Klingel Patent has disclosed the desirability of moving a fume and slag collector could be moved into the die position in the base to accomplish this result, and for effecting that movement from a position in the tool storage device normally associated therewith. Generally, however, the amount of slag, fume removal and cooling action required for a high power laser, dictate a fairly large collector component in the base which cannot normally be carried in the tool changer apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel combination punch press and laser cutting machine in which there is provided in the base a novel collector assembly for fume and slag collection and for cooling.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a novel collector assembly in which the collector may be moved from an operative position in the die support member to an inoperative position spaced therefrom.
Another object is to provide such a machine in which the collector may be moved automatically without interfering with the tool changing operation.
Still another object is to provide such a machine in which various operations are performed rapidly and accurately under computer control.